Vocaloid Nation -
by eisceire
Summary: Vocaloíds are the ultimate synthetic artists out of Japanese Anime. These artistes will perform any theme and do it professionally. They will unless it gets too quirky & what Hetalia wants is enough to spark a revolt.


_**«» Vocaloid Nation «»**_

 _ **o0O¥O0o**_

LEN — Look Rin, you know how everyone gets confused about us. Are we cousins or twins or clones? There's that whole incestuous plotline running too and don't forget the fourchans. Yeh now you blush. So try to remember that Cybertron says we're mirrors of each other. That's right; you're the fun-house mirror and I'm the magic-looking-glass. You have to trust me to manage our business. Okay? Look; if we start turning down gigs we'll end up like Yowaka.

Rin shivers at the thought and hugs herself tight. Thoughts chase through her mind.

 _I know we're no Miku, even together me and my brother don't add up to that. What if I bug Len so much that he makes me go solo. Noooo; don't let me turn into a boukaloid; not an Akita or a Nekomura. This gig though! This gig is as twisted as any of the things the fans say about me and my brother. Ooooh it hurts, just trying to do the kind of double-think that fans of the other franchise must be doing all the time. Loads of guys say the way me and Len carry on is unnatural and inhuman; then how the piss are they going to explain That Gang. Yeh and now I'm going to have to buy into it, along with my brother._

Rin is stripping off her trademark yellow and black costume as she contemplates. She tosses the identifying sailor-suit onto a chair: the top, pants, belt, sleeves and boots. Now she hesitates and stares at the costume arranged on the mannequin. This is what she has to put on? This is what she is meant to be for the next song? The next step in her relations with her brother; it is way too sick! Her brain spins.

 _Even Akita couldn't troll herself into enough split personalities to cope with this. Yeh why not get Akita to do this gig? She has a crush on Len doesn't she! That would be way less creepy than this. Aaaargh I hate this costume. I'm gonna smother and I don't even know what I'm meant to be. Yeh they gave me the script but that's just crazy. Me and Len have issues already now the producers want us to be schizoid schizos. AaaarghI I can see the guys in white coats coming already. Just measure me up for a straitjacket and padded cell now._

RIN — I'm sorry Len. I just can't do it. I hate the costume. I hate the cold. I hate playing the madwoman. How many people do I have to be? I love being your mirror, your sister. Nobody is ever going to know how close we get offstage; but these guys they play crazy all the time. Some idiot marketeer sniffs coin in a loco adult family; suddenly nobody gives a puke that we're always cast as the kids, in the vocaloid family. Look at my character; I'm Rin, I'm a vocaloid then I'm a person, I'm a myth. Yaaaargh go get a carving knife and cut me into quarters. Take this nightmare and throw it in the Black Sea.

Rin tears the costume off the stand: furred hat, heavy coat, traditional shirt, winter trews, wide belt and snow boots. They all go flying around the dressing room in a whirlwind of fury; Rin has always been the lively one of the Kagamine casting and that translates into storms offstage. The heavy coat barely flys any distance at all; it lands nearly at Rin's feet and she tramples on it, in a dance of utter rage and repugnance. Her face is actually red and all of the clips are flown out of her hair, to turn it into a spiky haystack. The furry, pillbox hat has shot across the dressing-room to land at a crazy angle on Len's head. Rin finally exhausts herself and burns out the flare of energy, if not the rage and disgust. She turns to her brother, to lay down the law, once more. The only thing is that: the first thing which she sees, is Len standing there, with the ridiculous native hat tilted across his head and covering one eye. His face is a mix of the absolutely stunned and the entirely horrified; the rabbit in the headlights with the stupid hat. It is too much; Rin doubles over, clutching her stomach … laughing hard enough to split herself in two.

RIN — A - A - Alright! I'll do it. If our fans can love us, whatever we are, and their fans can love them, as freaky as they are, then let them figure out the subtext. It's just another gig right? We put on the costumes and the characters, do the song and dance, take our bows and walk away.

Len grabs hold of Rin, seizes her in a tight and close hug, as he places a fervent and not at all sibling kiss on her lips.

LEN — Yes. That's my girl. It's just another gig. If it screws our heads then we can cure each other afterwards.

RIN — Yes! We'll do that whatever. Comfort each other till we can't stand.

Rin is grinning widely and hungrily now, as Len gathers up the ravaged costume from around the dressing room and hands it to her. Very soon she is the image of a princess of the Northern Wastes. With the storm over, with Rin finally accepting her kinkiest role to date, they are entirely professional and businesslike. Rin goes over their roles one more time, to be sure she has the perversion got down right.

RIN — Okay so I'm Natasha and you're Ivan and Toris is my stalker. Yeh and Hetalia says we are also Belarus and Russia. Gakupo is Toris and Lithuania and my stalker. I don't want him or care for him though. Really I'm Rin who is sister to Len and I'm Belarus who is sister to Russia. I don't love anyone except my brother … well that part is right.

Rin shows Len how she truly feels then they walk on stage; to fake their hidden reality.

 _ **o0O¥O0o A/N o0O¥O0o**_

 _ **Feck it if the proper names of the Hetalians are right or wrong. I'm not good on them and took Ivan Braginsky from the wiki. The others are direct from Unconditional Love by PioneeringAuthor. My small tribute to a good fic n good author.**_


End file.
